Springtrap
Springtrap, formerly known as Spring Bonnie is a robot that is really Drew Pickles. Springtrap was created in order to kill the five children (and probably eat them too). However, the suit is possessed by Drew Pickles because the idiot moved too much inside the suit. Poor man, not really. Creation Before Drew, Springtrap originated from Fredbear's Family Diner. He was friends with Fredbear until he complained about him not inviting him to his night of debauchery, so they got into a fight, where he won and the hated each other forever. After many years working in The Barney Bunch, Drew Pickles took the name WIlliam Afton and opened his own lemonade store in his old street to get enough money to open his own restaurant, he even had the perfect plan to make his dream real. However, his brother Stu Pickles stole the plan of Drew and with Harold Berman he opened his own restaurant of pizza called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. An enraged Drew Pickles with Arthur Read, Vladimir Makarov and Pranktin created this yellow tinted and very disturbing rabbit costume to kill 5 children in Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Surprisingly, the restaurant never noticed a new animatronic in there which only adds to their retardedness. The only setback to the suit however is that if Drew moved more than 6.9 MPH inside the suit, it would crush his internal organs and squeeze out his eyeballs (kinda like Shrek). Possessed A time later, Drew knew that he committed a fatal error because almost all the police of YTP world made a team to destroy The Barney Bunch and once it was destroyed with its members, Drew became insane and tried to destroy Freddy Fazbear's Pizza's Animatronics one by one, this time without Arthur, Vladimir or Pranktin's help. However, the souls of the children ghosts' returned from Hell to kill and rape him. In order to avoid being raped by the five children ghosts' he hid inside the suit. Since he broke his "6.9" rule, the suit crushed him inside until death and now he bleed out and is rotting inside the suit. In anger, he now tries to kill any security guards who work at a cheap, low-quality, error-filled attractions; he also spends his time taking to the undead animatronics. Springtrap's destruction In Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, Drew along with Scrapped Baby and Molten Freddy (with the children's souls inside of them) were tricked into going to a new pizzeria to kill and rape more kids until it was revealed that Ned Flanders and Stu Pickles lured them all into a trap and Stu during his last moments (Actually he and Ned survived) sets the whole restaurant on fire this time without any chance of anyone escaping, in order to kill his brother once and for all. During his last moments of agony, Drew Pickles begged for his like the old faggot he was but Stu commented on how the darkest pit of Hell was opened only for him and that The Red Guy is waiting for him. Drew cursed his brother until the flames finally engulfed him and died slowly and painfully. At the same time, Scrapped Baby and Molten Freddy died avenging the children Drew murdered, ending his reign of terror and gayness for good and ending The Barney Bunch once and for all. The following days, YTP World celebrated Drew's death and made a party thanking Ned and Stu for their efforts. Likes *The Barney Bunch *Killing the security guard *Raping you *Having sex with little kids *His dick *His wife and daughter (once he corrupted them into Ballora and Baby respectively) *When kids drop the soap in the shower Hates *Fredbear *Stu Pickles (especially) *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza's Animatronics *Everyone in YTP world (Since they destroyed The Barney Bunch) *Getting trapped in a rotten green rabbit suit *Fire *The Living Tombstone *You *AIDS *Engineer *The BingBong gang Quotes Trivia *After being trapped inside the suit for years, Drew lost the perfect size of his penis. *Springtrap's personality had been altered due to Drew Pickles inside his body *Springtrap doesn't care about pizza, but his biggest dream is to live in a farm corn for the rest of his eternal life. *While some people think that Springtrap is really straight, it was revealed that he was probably lying because the Freddy Head he said that to lacks a penis. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Disturbing Characters Category:RISD Category:Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Monsters Category:Killers Category:Robots Category:LGBT Category:Traitors Category:Evil Category:Ugly Characters Category:Pervs Category:Terrorists Category:Loves Children Category:Characters that turn into a Super Saiyan Category:Hated Characters Category:Creepy Category:Satanists